


Rest

by Caeoticc



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cayde is cute, Cayde-6 Being Cayde-6 (Destiny), reader has no gender, reader is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeoticc/pseuds/Caeoticc
Summary: So I've fallen back down the rabbit hole that is Destiny.. and I've got a thing for Cayde, so enjoy!





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> So I've fallen back down the rabbit hole that is Destiny.. and I've got a thing for Cayde, so enjoy!

You and Cayde had been sent off to flush out a Vex pit, once that was completed, you both were to camp out at a newly forming pit and send what information you could back to the tower.

The both of you had been awake for nearly four days camping out a few miles from the pit, you were currently outside sitting against the metal frame of your ship, why you had to take your ship instead of the Vanguards, you weren’t sure, but you really didn’t care. As long as it offered the both of you some sort of shelter given the elements could change at any given moment. 

You felt your eyes going heavy, you blinked hard and slightly tapped your head back against the metal frame of the ship in an attempt to shock your system into waking up. You were dirty, covered in dirt, Vex innards, as well as oil and a bit of dried blood. You inwardly groaned as you felt your eyes become heavy once again. With your elbows on your knees, you gave in to the grogginess slightly and set your head against your forearm. You wouldn’t fall asleep though, you wouldn’t let yourself. 

The voice of your ghost should have startled you given how quiet it was, but it took your mind a moment to process that you were being addressed by your little light. You didn’t even have the energy to lift your head.

“Guardian, you haven’t slept in at least four days, my system is alerting me that your body is nearing dangerous levels of exhaustion.”

“Mhmnmm..” Was all you were able to expel, your fingers twitching as you were trying to find the energy to wake yourself up. Hell, the light wouldn’t even help you at this point. 

You heard footsteps clanking on the metal leading from your ship, it was your Vanguard. You opted to simply sit still and allow your body the pleasure of not moving. 

“Hey, Guardian! Uh.. Guardian?” Cayde stepped out from the landing ramp but was unable to spot you.

You cleared your throat and lifted your arm in the air to give him a slight view of where you were, “Over here, Cayde.” Your voice was hoarse with exhaustion, you swore you and Cayde were in the Vex pit for at least two days. The following few days you both spent camping out. 

His voice was chipper with delight when he realized where you were, “Ah! For a second I thought you up and left me to the elements.” Cayde was always quick witted, as well as very humorous, these qualities of the Exo made working with him a delight.

“Hey..” His voice was gentler and more quiet when he came up upon you, he knelt down and set his gloved hand on your shoulder. “You alright?”

“Yeah..” You croaked out as you slowly picked your head up before bracing yourself against the side of your ship. You couldn’t move your head too quickly or else vertigo would set in, and the last thing you wanted to do was puke. Especially in front of Cayde. 

“Sorry, I’m just a little tired.”

“A little?” Cayde ask, as his blue optics made contact with your eyes. Although Exos couldn’t bear expressions with their faces, their voices gave them away without hesitation. 

This time, your ghost chimed in, “A little?! Guardian your body is about to give in on itself, you haven’t slept in four days, your cognition is terrible and you can almost not lift up your own head.” 

That damn ghost, as much as you adored them, you couldn’t help but find it irritating that they knew you almost better than you knew yourself. 

You sighed, admitting defeat. 

“Y/N,” Cayde spoke, dropping the formalities by using your name, “Your ghost is right, I should have paid more attention.. You need to sleep.”

“I’m fine, once my body gives into being tired, the light as well as my ghost should be able to keep me going for at least until the end of the mission.” 

Cayde shook his head, “You’re human, the light cannot prevent you from being tired, and while your ghost can revive you, it isn’t smart to push your body past what you can handle. Yes, you’re a guardian, but your still organic.”

“I.. I can’t sleep with a Vex pit a few miles from here.. What if..”

“I’ll stay up and keep watch.” The man brought his hand up to your face and brushed a chuck of hair from your eyes. “At least rest for a few hours, you can sit out here with me if you want, deal? Just try to rest and close your eyes, even if you don’t exactly fall asleep.. for me?”

You fought internally with yourself for a moment, that was before the vertigo hit. 

“Fine..” You attempted to stand up, but your legs gave out, luckily Cayde was able to brace your fall by easing you back to the grass. 

“Here.. stay put.. hold on..” Cayde shifted and set himself back against the side of your ship, with his back pressed pressed up against it. Once he was settled, he looked over to you and patted the space on the ground between his legs.

“You.. you can’t be serious.” 

“You’re correct! I’m usually not but right now I am. So! Sit.” 

Given you were too tired to continue arguing, and you may be accepted the fact that maybe just maybe.. You wanted your friend and Vanguard to hold you for a bit. You agreed.

Giving in, you maneuvered yourself over and against the Exo, sitting between his legs with your back and head resting against his chest. He was warm, which didn’t help with the grogginess. 

You curled yourself up in his lap, once you finished shifting, he slipped his arms around you. It was disgustingly precious how you both fit so well together.

“See? It’s not too bad.. I uh.. I think.”

You smiled, “I knew it wouldn’t be.” You opened your palm and nodded at your ghost, who happily chirped and flew over to you and set down against your hand. You then set your little light against your shoulder, allowing them to press themselves under the fabric of your hood before they entered into idle sleep mode. 

You sighed as you all but nuzzled your cheek against Cayde’s shoulder, his hands gently rubbed at your shoulder and arm, his cheek carefully setting itself against the top of your head. He smelt of gunpowder and dirt, but it felt reassuring to be held, even if you wouldn’t openly admit to it.

Your thoughts were interrupted when Cayde checked in on you.

“You doin’ okay? I didn’t like how weak you were just a minute ago..”

You lazily smirked, “What? You didn’t like the fact that you make me weak in the knees?”

You were met with a laugh that would radiate into you if you’d let it. Being as you were so close to the man, you felt his chest rise and fall with laughter, you also could hear the small bursts of static that would reset his voice box so he could vocalize. Cayde was a man full of mysteries, and you were sure it would be until the end of time until you’d figure out the guy completely.

“And here I thought I was the one with the smooth talk, that was good Y/N.”  
You hummed into the Vanguards neck as you let your eyelids fall. You weren’t sure if it was just him or if it was his light that was so warm, it was most likely both, but it was lulling you to sleep. And you weren’t mad about that. 

Noticing you fall into slumber, Cayde carefully pulled you a bit closer so he could hold you closer. 

“Eyes down Y/N. I’ve got you.”


End file.
